Safety of the UK
by 13 charlotte
Summary: I will do an arc on any ship requested-each arc will be about three to five chapters any ship involving England feel free to request via review or PM


Hey all this is a fic about the relationship of Arthur and Prussia, the only other such fic I know of is an awesome one by Kornblume Cavalier…

I decided to write one of my own but it's a story not drabbles…

Enjoy~

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Gilbert knew it had been coming; the decision for his dissolution had just been finalised. His wounds stopped healing and his strength would never be the same again. His vision blurred but as he fell, he witnessed a miracle. "Move!" hissed a beautiful blonde girl with fairy emerald eyes, long golden hair and a… Medical kit? Alana Kirkland; the personification of Northern Ireland had come to help him…

Him, part of Germany and partly responsible for all his brothers' people's heinous acts.

"Alana, like what are you doing?" asked Poland incredulously. "Helping a friend." She replied without meeting his eyes, instead choosing to bandage his wounds. "Like what will your brother say about this?" snapped Feliks and Gilberts heart sank; what was Arthur going to say? "He asked me to" she replied sternly while expertly tending to the Prussian.

Gilbert was shocked; Arthur asked ALANA to help him? The idea was ridiculous after everything his brother had done… but it made Gilberts heart skip a beat. Arthur cared, he had done what he had to do- voting for his demise but it was his peoples decision not his own. "He doesn't blame you Gilbert, neither do I but we Kirkland's may forgive but we never forget… Arthur will never forget your friendship." She said gently and Gilbert felt… Ashamed for the first time in his entire life.

He was ashamed of who he was.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The next thing Gilbert knew he was in a soft bed, the room was beautiful. It was Victorian with red velvet curtains and in the arm chair beside the four posted bed was… A very adorable Brit that had fallen asleep with a book in his hands.

It was raining outside and Arthur was at his side; he knew he was in England…

Alana; this had to be her doing, no way Arthur would have chosen to help him without her bugging him… Right?

Right?

Arthur couldn't care for him, not after the Blitz, he had seen the wounds England had been left with, America went on a rampage, broke a table and had a tantrum finishing with him storming out of the meeting hall and Ludwig with a broken nose.

Alfred had felt helpless and Arthur scolded him when he found out then sent Alana to apologise for him. Alana was her brother's eyes and ears whenever he wasn't around; you had to watch what you say or you'll end up cursed. None of the UK siblings will let anyone harm their own except for each other.

He already knew Alistair would flip if he found out he was anywhere near Arthur, Dylan would be oblivious and Brandon would shoot at him. The Irish twins were more trigger happy than Switzerland… Hell, Switzerland was their friend and HE was scared of them. Even Russia was wary of Alana when she got mad…

Dammit.

He sighed and stared helplessly at Arthurs face. His features were delicate and noble, high cheekbones long eyelashes and cherub lips he would love to-

No stop.

Remember what Arthur has done for you.

"Good morning Gilbert, how are you feeling?" mumbled Arthur sleepily rubbing at his eyes. "Im fine thanks but the awesome me… Isn't so awesome any more huh?" he said with a strained smile and Arthur grimaced. "I'm sorry," Arthur murmured turning his head away to hide his blush. Gilbert stared in shock.

Arthur had apologised.

Whoa, what the hell and he was blushing too, it made Gilbert wonder how much he would blush if he-

No bad Gilbert, no fucking Arthur until you have made amends.

"… About what?" asked Gilbert and Arthur sighed heavily turning to look at Gilbert with a surprisingly earnest expression. "About your dissolution, I didn't want to vote for it but…" Arthur trailed off helplessly and Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "France." He finished, the man's name leaving a bad taste in his mouth "you're still together?" he asked unamused.

Arthur nodded hesitantly "I want to break it off but he wont let me" mumbled Arthur lowering his head in shame. This was Arthurs secret weakness; he was a very pliant partner and would bend to all the others whims. It made Gilbert sick to his stomach to see such a prideful creature lower its head. Arthur was supposed to be confident and breathtakingly cold not meek and insecure…

It was Francis's fault; he wanted Arthur too much to let him go and it made Arthur feel as if all the other nations hated him when in fact most wanted him for themselves.

It wasn't fair.

Arthur deserved better, no wonder Alistair and Scotland have been fighting so much lately.

Wait a minute…. He had never ever been threatened because of Arthur. Ever. More like, everyone knew they were close so grudgingly respected him…

Huh, maybe staying here wasn't so bad after all? Arthur, nice pastries and safety from other nations that wuld gladly kick him when he was down? It was perfect… No wonder everyone bothered England regularly…

It was safe because Arthur the mother hen would take care of them. Arthur was too kind for his own good…

Gilbert could fix that.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


End file.
